1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burial vault system and a method for preparing the same. More particularly, the present invention provides an improve burial vault system, kit, and assembly with improved manufacturing reliability herein a vault structure has a layered construction with a ceramic casting encased by an interior and exterior thermoplastic member as a mold. The present invention also provides a manufacturing method for the vaults wherein an interior and exterior members are initially manufactured at a primary location, distributed to a completion location and the assembly completed therein using supportive devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The vast majority of cemeteries in the United States require use of a grave liner or burial vault when interring casketed remains. Grave liners and burial vaults are box-like containers in which casketed remains are placed at the time of burial. The purpose of a grave liner is to prevent surface subsidence as the casket disintegrates as well as to protect the casket from future intrusive disturbance that might occur if another grave is dug adjacent the first. A burial vault is similar in function and purpose to a grave liner but a vault also provides protection to the casket from ground water and other sources of moisture.
Burial vaults are usually constructed of concrete and are manufactured by pouring concrete into a metal mold. A plastic liner, typically of polystyrene, is often placed over the mold before the concrete is poured to provide a water barrier on the inside of the vault. The exterior vault surfaces are frequently painted or textured to obtain a more pleasing product and to add value to the product. Additional decorative appeal is frequently obtained through use of metal or plastic cladding or highlights.
Exemplary patents showing the state of the art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,581 (Darby) which describes a method of making a plastic-concrete composite burial vault utilizing a thermosetting resin to form an interior lining for the vault. Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,125 (Williams), discloses a burial vault having wall members of plastic enclosing a chamber which is filled with concrete. Yet another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,763 (Goria), describes a burial vault in which the lid, base, and wall members are formed as chambers which are then filled with a flowable structural material to form rigid composite. The entire contents of each of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved burial vault system, method for assembly and use, and the improvements thereof.